


The bird, determined.

by ohmerthurcharm



Series: Arthur's little bird. [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Agressive!Arthur, Arthur is scary, Assertive!Arthur, Dark!Arthur, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Jerk Off, M/M, Merlin's plans are told., Past Revealed, Relieved!Gwaine, Sex, Sexual moments, Sneaky!Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 00:41:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16336460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmerthurcharm/pseuds/ohmerthurcharm
Summary: Merlin will not let his plan fail and gains himself two allies but Arthur drops a heavy request (friendly demand) on him.





	The bird, determined.

Gwaine had so many questions but he waited till Merlin was free so he could ask them. 

Arthur had to cancel the picnic as a serious matter was addressed at court that needed the King’s full attention. Gwaine noticed that Merlin looked crushed and sulked when Arthur held onto his shoulders, promising him it would happen in the near future. 

“Yes, Sire.” Merlin nodded, looking down. 

Arthur sighed and lifted his chin. “I’ll be thinking of you….in the meeting.”

Merlin offered him a ghost of a smile. “Really? Should the King be thinking about someone like me while addressing such serious business?”

“No but I can’t help it…your so beautiful.” Arthur said, stroking his cheek.

Merlin leaned into it. “When will I be your consort?” 

“Soon…soon I promise.” Arthur said and Merlin looked at him. 

“I can’t wait…my heart aches with the thought that I’m just some guest in your household. I want to be with you.” Merlin said. 

“Merlin…you are more than that…I hope you realize it…” Arthur said softly. “Wait for me until I return…”

Merlin smiled then and nodded. “You’ve convinced me…now go.” He giggled, grinning as Arthur kissed him before rushing off, his red cape moving lazily.

Merlin then turned to Gwaine. “You don’t look so well…”

“I have…something to ask of you…” Gwaine said seriously. “Your chambers perhaps?”

Merlin nodded. “Of course…” He said and walked with the knight there and opened the door, letting him in before closing it. 

“I’ve made sure that this chamber is spy proof. So you don’t need to worry.” Merlin said as he sat down on the table. 

Gwaine sat down hurriedly. “Maybe I was mistaken…”

“You weren’t.” Merlin said seriously.

“But…then…if I’m not. You’re here to…either be with Arthur and enjoy the riches and glory or…your going to kill the King of Camelot.” He hushed. 

“Which do you think it is, Gwaine?” Merlin asked. 

“Kill the King….put an end to all this suffering.” Gwaine said, gripping his thighs tightly.

Merlin smiled. “Then I shall put your mind at ease and tell you that what you say is true. I do wish to kill the King. But under my terms…I wish to have control and enough control to get not only his weaknesses but the Kingdoms for if he turns on me, I can infiltrate the Castles’ weak points with my army and kill him, not its people.” 

Gwaine’s breath hitched. “Army?”

“A druid army but that is if Arthur cannot be killed so easily or he is suspicious and I need to do away with him quickly. I need his trust first and for that I need to give him my supposed virginity, my love and my dedication to him. I need him to take me to his meetings, show me his paperwork. I need to know his weaknesses and vulnerability….i need him not to suspect me.” Merlin said.

Gwaine nodded, listening carefully. 

“That is why it’s taking time. First I need a dagger but he hasn’t given me enough money to buy one myself and even if I got one…why would an innocent airhead have one? Something needs to happen for me to be scared enough to get it. I don’t know what yet but I trust it will happen eventually.” Merlin said.

“But the bandits…the sex slavery cart….how?” Gwaine asked, shaking his head. 

“I want the King dead out of revenge…sometimes I need to make sacrifices. I knew he wanted to do away with slavery…and I knew he was cracking down on the areas closest to Camelot. So I traveled there…found a group of desperate bandits in need of money and got myself captured by them…unwillingly in their eyes…but not in mine.” Merlin answered calmly.

“What a fucking gamble that must have been…” Gwaine breathed.

“It had to happen…it was the most authentic I could think of. He saw himself the hero, which needed to happen. I was vulnerable…and became attached to my hero…fell for him…it was the best idea and the least suspicious. Even if he realized it, why would a group of bandits die for me? Why would the sex slaver risk his life for me to get to Arthur? No…it had to be this way.” Merlin said. 

“But…Valiant…” He breathed. 

“Like I said. I’m pretending to be an airhead. I knew the man that suffered under Arthur’s hand…I knew him very well and he managed to slip through letters to me…telling me of the hell he was going through.” Merlin said and paused, tearful.

“Daegal….” Gwaine breathed. “Why didn’t you rescue him?”

“I tried multiple times….but my people were too vulnerable on their own. I had to protect them…my hands were tied.” He sniffed. “If Daegal went through all that then….”

“Don’t beat yourself up over it…it wasn’t your fault.” Gwaine said. “Don’t put yourself through hell to punish yourself.”

“But it worked didn’t it?” Merlin asked. 

Gwaine sighed. “Yes…I suppose it did.”

Merlin gripped his hand tightly, shaking. “Pissed my fucking pants so it would be more authentic. Sometimes I buy into my own lie which is good but sometimes I loose track of time….i could be finding his weaknesses a lot sooner if I wasn’t faking so much. Pretending to be in love with that monster.” 

“Did the druid people stop you from going to save Daegal?” Gwaine asked. 

“Every time I left there was something bad going on. When I tried to go the last time they had enough and said that it was either him or them. They said it was Daegal’s fault that he fell in love with Arthur.” Merlin sighed deeply. “Daegal had a lot of empathy….and thought that Arthur wasn’t so bad and worshiped him…eventually they happened upon each other and Daegal…well…you know best.” 

Gwaine nodded sadly. 

“They said that his torture with Arthur was his punishment for abandoning his people for an evil man.” Merlin said. “They only allowed me to go because they had enough of Arthur killing so many people. When they learnt the truth of how he secretly threatens his people and court, they couldn’t stand by and maybe my outburst had something to do with it.” Merlin gave a short huff. “Only after Daegals death did they see that the monster had to die…”

Gwaine looked down sadly. “I’m sorry I couldn’t save him either….as like you…my hands were tied.”

Merlin nodded sadly. “I understand…”

Gwaine took in a breath, blinking away the tears.

“I don’t care…what I have to go through…it may hurt but…if it means Arthur dies then so be it. Daegal suffered worse than I have…” Merlin mumbled. 

Gwaine frowned. “Don’t destroy yourself in the process, Merlin.”

Merlin looked up then and gulped, trembling. 

Gwaine sighed and got up before going to him and held him close and Merlin sobbed, clinging to him tightly. 

“It hurts. It hurts so much.” Merlin croaked out, tears falling down. “I’m being touched by the man that killed my friend.”

“Shhhh.” Gwaine hushed him, crying as well. 

“I have to fuck him, Gwaine.” Merlin breathed out. 

The knight rubbed soothing circles against his back and slowly the man began to calm down.

Gwaine pulled up a chair next to Merlin and sat down, wiping away his tears. 

Merlin sniffed, letting him.

“Your injuries are healing well.” Gwaine said softly. 

Merlin nodded. “Sometimes I get scared at how well I play this role…sometimes I slip in so easily…. sometimes I feel that I do like him.”

Gwaine nodded. “If you’re going to kill him then keep up the façade. I’m serious…if you want to do this you can’t mess up.”

Merlin nodded, growing serious then. “Yes…of course…”

Gwaine smiled sadly. “Don’t take too many risks though.”

“I will try not to…but I can’t promise anything.” Merlin said, looking down.

Gwaine pulled him into another tight embrace and Merlin hugged back. 

There was a knock on the door then and it opened to reveal Percival. “Oh…I’m so sorry I didn’t….”

They quickly parted the hug.

“It’s nothing I just….really wanted to go on that picnic with Arthur.” Merlin said shakily. 

Gwaine turned to Percival and motioned for him to close the door and come to them, which Percival hurriedly did. 

“Merlin…we need to tell him.” Gwaine said. 

Merlin shook his head. “I…”

“You’ve already told me…. please…if you have more people on your side in Camelot, it will only better your chances of getting Arthur killed.” Gwaine hushed.

Percival’s mouth dropped open in shock and stared at Merlin.

The man sighed and looked at him, serious. “I’m only acting like an airhead but I’m really here to kill the King.”

Percival nodded slowly. “Wow…I….you?”

“Yes…me.” Merlin nodded. 

“Who would have thought?” Percival breathed.

“I know! I could hardly believe it myself.” Gwaine chuckled. 

Merlin smiled to himself, it’s been a while since he’s had good company, people he could truly trust and rely on.

“I’ve heard the King has been not only cruel to the men he takes to bed but others as well.” Merlin says.

The two men looked at him and nodded, their eyes all too knowing. 

“He’s subtle about it but the more you push him, the more reckless and cold he is with you. With the men he fucks, like he’s doing with you…if you cross him…he will trap you here…doesn’t matter where or how but he will do it. He will even torture you and drive you mad till you want to stay with him if it means you will not suffer anymore. If someone hurts you, they die…doesn’t matter who and if they don’t die then they are tortured or taught a lesson.” Gwaine explained sadly. 

“That’s why you were so kind to me.” Merlin realized. 

Gwaine nodded. “I’ve come too far to risk my life…”

Merlin hummed. “So it’s like survival?” 

They both nodded. 

“It all depends how much he cares for you and what mood he’s in…and how you react…” Gwaine then shivers at a memory that crept into his mind. 

Merlin then heard a noise and jumped up quickly. “He’s back….he isn’t happy. I should go.” He said quickly and rushed to the door.

“Be careful.” Gwaine called out.

“I will…let’s cancel the tavern tonight, I have a feeling he won’t be letting me go tonight.” Merlin said and closed the door before walking into Arthur’s chambers to see the man walking to his desk, gripping it before crying out and pushed all the contents onto the floor.

“My lord?” Merlin asked shyly. 

Arthur whirled around and blinked. “Merlin…” He said and fixed his messy hair. 

Merlin offered him a grimace of a smile before walking over to him. “Are you stressed?” 

Arthur sighed and his shoulder’s sagged. “Just…issues at court.”

Merlin rubbed Arthur’s chest. “I’m sorry, my Lord….can I help?” He asked innocently, looking up at him. 

Arthur smiled softly, his eyes kind. “I’m glad I have you…you calm me.” He said, taking Merlin’s hand and kissed his palm. Merlin snuggled up against him. 

“I worry for you, Sire.” Merlin said. 

Arthur let go of his head and stroked his cheek. “Merlin…. please. You should not worry, I am fine.”

“But I…I care for you and…I want you to be happy…” Merlin said, close to tears and gasped softly, blinking and wiped away the tears. “I’m sorry…”

Arthur sighed and cupped Merlin’s cheeks before leaning in, kissing him tenderly. “Now I’ve made you cry.”

Merlin broke into a watery smile. “Because your upset.”

Arthur pulled him close. “I’m happy with you…”

Merlin nodded and closed his eyes and sniffed. “I feel better…. knowing that.”

Arthur kissed his head. “I got George to get us something…a gift for you.” 

Merlin looked up and smiled. “What is it?”

“Ahh…ahh…tonight.” Arthur said and tapped his nose. 

Merlin pouted. “But…I want it now.”

“You are that eager?” Arthur asked, a small smirk tugging at his lips.

“If it’s from you…then yes.” Merlin said. “Knowing that you thought of me…it makes me so happy.”

Arthur grinned. “Alright, you’ve twisted my arm.” 

Merlin smiled, excited and Arthur turned around and grumbled before grabbing a box from the floor and turned to Merlin. 

“Here…” He said, voice gruff and handed it to the man who opened it quickly; his smile widening and Arthur blushed.

“What are they?” Merlin asked, confused. 

Arthur gulped, blushing. “Butt-plugs... Those are to open your hole enough to let me slip inside of you more easily. We will try the smallest one first…for two days…open you up slowly…then we will use the next one…and so on till your wide enough for me to enter you.” He said, wrapping his arms around the man.

“So I’m officially your consort?” Merlin asked

“Not yet. The official letter was just written up now.” He said, his eyes seemed dark then.

“Then…what?” Merlin asked.

“We haven’t done the ceremony yet. Only after that with witnesses will you be accepted as my consort.” Arthur said.

Merlin smelt it then, the smell of iron, which quickly turned to the smell of blood. But there was none on Arthur. 

“Your clothes, they’re different from when you entered the council chamber.” Merlin noticed aloud.

“You are a sweet thing…too clever for your own good.” He said, a dark tone hidden behind a soft but disappearing smile as Arthur’ hand crept up Merlin’s nape and gripped it. “Merlin…don’t mention that again.”

Merlin shivered and looked at Arthur, wounded. “Sire…”

“Don’t meddle in things that do not concern you…do you understand?” He asked firmly, his grip only tightening, the sweet nature vanished completely, only to be replaced by a hard stare.

Merlin gulped. “Have I upset you in anyway?” 

Arthur sighed and his nails dug into the man’s neck and Merlin made a soft cry in pain. 

“Do I have your word?” He asked slowly and Merlin nodded, whimpering and Arthur let go and Merlin backed away, looking at the floor nervously, still.

Arthur sighed and rubbed his face roughly. “Fucking perfect!”

Merlin flinched. 

Arthur growled and banged his fist on the desk before shoving past Merlin and stormed out the door.

Merlin collected himself and sighed before magically putting the contents back onto the desk and put the box on the table, taking out the smallest one and undressed but then suddenly the door opened and he looked up to see George there with a bucket of hot water. 

“Oh, he left didn’t he?” George sighed deeply. “He wanted me to make a bath for him.”

“I can take the bath instead…” Merlin offered.

“Might as well finish off the task, would have been a waste of hard work to carry this around for nothing.” George said before nodding happily and went to make Merlin a hot bath.

Merlin sunk into it with a deep sigh and smiled a little, relaxing. His muscles usual ache melted away. The steam floated to the ceiling lazily.

George began to wash his feet, then his legs. Merlin opened his eyes and watched George wash his body with care. 

“Shall I fetch some oil?” George asked. 

“Yes please. I think it will make his lordship happy if I’m covered in it once he returns back home to me.” Merlin said, ending it off with a sad tone. “I fear I have upset him.”

“Don’t you worry, this will do the trick I’m sure.” He said and George bowed and brought it back and Merlin got out of the lukewarm bath and George dried him well before coating his body in a thin layer of oil before leaving. 

Merlin climbed onto the bed and uncorked his own private vile of oil and oiled his hands before pressed it against his tight hole and slowly rubbed at the entrance, focusing on his breathing. 

Merlin felt his hole throb and he slowly pushed his finger in and whimpered before spreading his legs more and moved in and out slowly, his breathing became deep.

Arthur opened the door, grumbling and closed it before walking in and stopped when he saw Merlin naked on the bed, his body gleaming beautifully as he slowly opened himself, his face buried against a pillow. 

Arthur gulped and licked his lips before climbing onto the bed, undressing as he watched Merlin.

The man gasped when he felt Arthur’s breath against his ear. 

“Look at you…being so good to me…alright, you are forgiven.” He breathed out and claimed Merlin’s mouth with his own, licking inside, prodding and claiming happily and without mercy. Merlin was painfully hard and humped the sheets, needing friction desperately. 

“Sire.” Merlin groaned out. 

Arthur panted and moved Merlin’s finger out and inspected the hole before grabbing the smallest plug and coated it with the oil and slowly spread Merlin’s cheeks apart before easing it in, earning a long groan from Merlin that made Arthur head spin.

When it was in, Merlin laid down, panting on his side. 

Arthur knelt before him, rubbing soothing circles against his back, bending low. “You did well…it’s going to feel odd but it’s worth it.”

Merlin looked up at him, his eyes hooded. “My lord….”

Arthur kissed him softly.

“I’m hard….make me cum…by your hand.” He whispered against Arthur’s lips.

Arthur groaned and wrapped his hand around Merlin’s member and the man whimpered before rocking his hips back and forth. 

Arthur sighed in bliss and moved his hand happily before Merlin gripped the sheets and cried out, Cumming.

Arthur bent down sucked Merlin’s cum off of his skin, licking and moaning before swallowing it.

Merlin’s eyes fluttered closed before falling asleep and Arthur tucked them into bed before resting. 

Arthur woke up to Merlin crying, his body shaking beside him.

Arthur frowned and shook Merlin awake and the man stared at him before crying out and flinched away. Arthur held him tightly. “Merlin! Merlin it’s me. It’s me! Your safe.”

Merlin gasped heavily before giving him a good look and relaxed instantly. “Oh Sire…. I was so scared.”

Arthur stroked his cheek, brushing off the hair from his forehead. “You had a nightmare.”

Merlin nodded, looking pained and buried his face against Arthur’s neck, breathing in his scent. “Sire…” He said softly.

Arthur petted his hair. “I am here.”

Merlin nodded and held him close. “Thank you…”

Arthur smiled. 

“I…. I dreamt you were mad at me again…like yesterday.” He mumbled against Arthur’s chest.

Arthur’s heart skipped a beat. “I am sorry…I let my anger get the better of me.”

Merlin sighed. “You hurt me…You….i trusted you.”

Arthur looked pained. “You can trust me.”

“You hurt me like the bandits did…why?” Merlin asked helplessly, looking up at Arthur with puppy dog eyes.

“I just…” He sighed. “I was angry and…I did something that I regret and…I didn’t want you to get involved.”

Merlin and nodded slightly. “Just don’t lash out at me next time…I don’t know what I’d do….i care for you.” He added softly, looking down.

“As I do you.” Arthur said and kissed his neck. “Now, Merlin…I need you to do something for me.”

“What is it?” Merlin asked, looking back up.

“I need you to use your magic to bind us as one.” Arthur said. “I have already organized our union as master and consort…I thought to hell with it. I’m going to show the whole kingdom that you belong to me. I’m going to invite everyone to watch, nobles and peasant folk. Then we will bind our souls together and be one. You will be made my consort.” He said happily.

Merlin really did fight to hide his true horror and tried to morph it into confusion. “I can do that?”

“Yes, I checked with a druid. You have enough magic to bind us. I’ve already had a druid bring the spell for us so you can read it and understand it, then two days from now…we will hold the ceremony.” Arthur grinned brightly. 

“Me?” Merlin breathed out. “You are choosing me over everyone else?”

“You are perfect, Merlin. I feel like you were born for me. I want you to stay with me forever…by my side always. I have never felt such peace before until I met you. You are the one Merlin….you are so special…one day you will realize that.” He said, stroking Merlin’s cheek. 

Merlin’s eyes fluttered slightly. “I am touched you love me so…”

“I do, I love you to hell and back.” Arthur smiled and leaned in, kissing him deeply. 

Arthur wrote out the consort letter that morning, it was approved the moment the letter touched the steward’s hands.


End file.
